


What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: CT/South on the side, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, my friend, today is your lucky day. I took the liberty of finding someone and calling them for you cos I knew you wouldn’t have the balls,” York said with a grin.</p>
<p>“Jesus fucking Christ…”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s not so bad. It’s just one night. What could possibly go wrong?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: CT is getting married and invites Wash but if he doesn't show up with a date she'll set him up with Locus. He can't find a date so goes onto Craigslist and hires Tucker for the job. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Washington looked at the delicate piece of paper he held in his hands and read over it for the second time.  
  
CT and South had finally done it. They were finally tying the knot. Getting hitched.  
  
Married.  
  
It had taken them long enough; they’d been engaged for years. The rest of their friends had started taking bets on when the Big Day would be held. None of them were even close.  
  
Wash peered closely at the hand-written scrawl at the bottom of his invitation, his brow furrowing as he read the words.  
  
_‘You’re not allowed to come alone, Wash!’_ Had been scribbled and it was hard to tell who wrote it. The sentiment was clearly from CT— she always did like to tease him — but the handwriting looked like South’s. Great. They were both in on it.  
  
As soon as he’d first received the invitation and noticed that specific instruction, he called CT to make sure she was kidding. Surely this was a joke, right?  
  
CT had laughed and said if he didn’t find a date, she would set him up with Locus because his partner, Felix, couldn’t make it.  
  
Wash really didn’t want that. Locus managed to get on his nerves.  
  
The first person Wash thought to ask was Four-Seven-Niner. He knew that if he went with the pilot, no one would tease him for fear of getting a tongue lashing of poisonous words from his ‘date’.  
Wash hadn’t expected the apologetic expression on her face when she said that Maine had already asked.  
  
Goddamn it! Maine had been his second option.  
  
"Way to leave your best friend in the dark," Wash muttered grumpily when he next spoke to his giant friend.  
  
Maine shrugged and his voice rumbled.  
  
"I am not taking it personally. I thought you’d have my back."  
  
Maine offered Wash an apologetic smile and a shrug. He didn’t want to end up with Locus himself and Four-Seven-Niner was a good friend. Maine couldn’t put her through that either.

  
  
As the date drew nearer, Wash was starting to panic. He wasn’t the type of guy who’d go to a bar, pick up some person and then invite them to a wedding. Who knew what he’d find at a club? Time was running out.  
  
His attempts at setting up a profile on a dating website had proved useless. He people that messaged him seemed nice enough, but once they got chatting things didn’t click. Wash wasn’t really interested in anything except for a companion for the wedding. That was all. It may have been because of the photo that York had uploaded on his behalf — a sneaky shot of him working out shirtless — that was resulting in all of these unwanted messages.  
  
Wash had tried to change it numerous times, but every time he logged in, the photo was back. He supposed that’s what he got for having a hacker for a friend. At least it was only his profile photo that York screwed around with.  
  
One afternoon a week before the wedding, Wash and York had gone to a bar for drinks.  
  
"I’m screwed," Wash groaned. He was dateless and would be stuck going with Locus. He was half tempted to just call Connie the night before saying he was too sick to go.  
  
"Don’t be like that, Wash. Maybe Locus isn’t so bad once you get to know him?"  
  
Wash gave York a look. “He followed me around for six months because I was his ‘ideal soldier’ before he met Felix. I’m not even a soldier!”  
  
"Have you tried Craigslist? I mean, you are desperate, right?"  
  
Wash’s reply was instant. “I’d rather go with Locus.”  
  
"Well, my friend, today is your lucky day. I took the liberty of finding someone and calling them for you cos I knew you wouldn’t have the balls. They’re gonna meet you at the park where the ceremony is, so you’d better get there early to introduce yourself before everyone arrives.” York said with a grin.  
  
“What?!” Wash screeched. “They could be a psychopath!”  
  
“Don’t worry. I got CT to do a thorough background check. You’re all good to go.”  
  
“Jesus fucking Christ…”  
  
“Hey, it’s not so bad. It’s just one night. What could possibly go wrong?”

  
  
Wash fiddled with his jacket as he waited at the park entrance, waiting for his ‘date’. He was both curious and nervous. With York setting it up, he could get anyone. The only reassuring thing about this was that CT had looked whoever it was up. Wash hoped that the poor person he was going to meet wasn’t expecting much.  
  
Wash had been playing with his phone, trying to seem nonchalant when approaching footsteps made him look up. Whatever it was that he had been about to say was lost. The man approaching him was immaculately dressed in an all-white suit which contrasted beautifully with his skin. The only splash of colour was his teal — or was it aqua? — tie. His dreadlocks had been tied back neatly giving Wash a very clear view of his face. His brown eyes seemed friendly and an easy smile graced his features. Wash had not expected this. He had not expected this in the slightest and he didn’t know whether to thank York or punch him in the face after the wedding was over.  
  
“Excuse me, are you ‘Washington’?” the newcomer asked.  
  
Wash cleared his throat before speaking. “That’s right.”  
  
“Oh, thank fucking christ you’re hot,” he said. “When your friend called and said you were dateless for a wedding I started to freak out.”  
  
Wash decided he wanted to punch York. The guy looked nice and exceptionally presentable, but when he opened his mouth…  
  
“I’m Lavernius Tucker and I’ll be your date this afternoon. Now, before everyone else gets here lets set up some ground rules. Rule number one: call me Tucker, only my Mom calls me by my first name. Rule number two: Anything goes, sweet cheeks. This is your gig, so you call the shots. Hugs, hand holding, kisses, making out and banging are all on my okay list for you.”  
  
Wash simply looked at Tucker awkwardly for a few seconds.  
  
“Or, you know, we can just talk. You hired me, so it’s your call. Well, technically your friend hired me but whatever.”  
  
“I just need a date for this wedding, that’s all. Sorry if York told you otherwise,” Wash apologised.  
  
“Hey dude, it’s all good. I know this is a one-time gig.”  
  
Tucker seemed like a decent guy… what could possibly go wrong?

  
  
Throughout the reception, Wash needed to keep reminding himself that he was only a one-time thing. Despite some of the things Tucker would say, he was actually interesting to be around. He got along well with North and York, managed to do okay with Tex and Carolina and even South seemed to think he was an okay kind of guy. His laughter was infectious and Wash caught himself grinning whenever Tucker smiled. At some point in the evening, Wash had taken to putting an arm around Tucker’s shoulders when they were standing together talking with someone and Tucker seemed to easily fit against him.  
  
When the bridal waltz started and everyone took to the dance floor, Wash was unceremoniously dragged up there too despite his protests.  
  
“I can’t dance,” Wash grumbled.  
  
“Then let me lead you,” Tucker said as if it was obvious.  
  
“But that’s the girl’s role.”  
  
“Since you can’t dance how the hell are you supposed to lead me then?”  
  
Wash didn’t want to admit that Tucker had a point.  
  
“It says absolutely nothing about your masculinity, which must be pretty fragile if you’re worried about being lead in a dance.”  
  
Truthfully he didn’t care about being lead on the dance floor. He just didn’t want to make an ass of himself.  
  
“I’m sorry if I step on your feet,” Wash sighed heavily.  
  
“It’s fine,” Tucker said with that infectious smile of his as he gently took Wash’s hand in his own.  
   
Tucker brought his other hand to Wash’s back and pulled him close. Wash glanced awkwardly at everyone else and realised they were dancing even closer. It took him a song or two to finally get the hang of it, but once he’d managed to get the steps, Washington found that he was enjoying it.  
  
He may have also been enjoying the way Tucker lead him around the dance floor, the warmth of the hand at his back and the way Tucker’s hand felt in his.  
  
“So…about this being a one-time gig…” Wash started. He wasn’t sure if he was pushing any boundaries, but he’d actually had a really good time and wouldn’t mind getting to know Tucker better. He never would have thought!  
  
“What about it?” Tucker asked.  
  
“I was hoping that maybe we could extend that? And that maybe you’d be here because you’re my date?”  
  
“How about we pretend your friend never hired me for this in the first place and that we met at a bar one night and you asked me to come with you?”  
  
Wash grinned. “I like the sound of that.”  
  
Tucker returned the smile and pulled Wash a little closer.  
  
“Me too.”

  
  
What could possibly go wrong, York had asked.  
  
Falling in love was a start.

 


End file.
